Wufei the...INDIAN??
by AnimeCat
Summary: I'm back with another humor fic!! Ok, not only is this a fic, but it has some info on the bottom for Demons fans regarding Demons installments. In fic: Sally Po is taking a little trip...but then the car runs out of gas...who is this strange indian...AND


AnimeCat: THIS IS MY 30th FIC!!!! YAY!!   
  
Another humor fic inspired by a joke!! Thank God for a subscription to Laffaday or I'd never have this. No one sent me a joke....*gives deathglare to readers* I like this joke a lot more than Driving, so hopefully it will be just as funny. I have another joke-fic coming in a few days, don't worry minna-san *gives thumbs up*!!  
  
I was going to use Heero, Relena, and Duo again....but I realize that I've hardly mentioned Wufei at all. So...Here we go!!  
  
If you're here for the info on Demons, its on the bottom. Arigatou, ppl! ^_^  
  
@-------  
  
Wufei the.....INDIAN???  
  
  
The car finally stopped moving....the little arrow well after past the E mark. Sally Po sat there swearing and hitting the steering wheel. She got out of the car and looked around.   
  
Why, when she was aiming for New York, why was she surrounded by rolling hills of long grass instead of miles of toxic waste and condemned buildings??   
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I???" She screamed. "And how the HELL did I get here?? That old guy at the last gas station told me....DAMN!!!"  
  
Realizing that the old guy who had looked dazed and confused from the start probably hadn't known where even HE was, let alone give directions to someone else.   
  
AND THAT WAS IN VIRGINIA!!! WHERE WAS SHE????  
  
Why weren't there any signs?! Cars?! Animals?! CIVILIZATION???  
  
So she sat there for about an hour....and not one car passed her. Sally began to hear some kind of noise far off. *A horse?* She thought. *Lets hope it has a rider*  
  
And coming over the hill as she thought, she saw the little steed with his rider race down the hill. Weird, because she could see every direction for miles and she hadn't seen him. She got up from her spot on the ground, car was now beyond the boiling point, and stood in the middle of the road.   
  
The rider approached her and gave her a strange look...little did she know he was sitting there thinking about how weak it was for a woman to get stranded in the middle of the road....  
  
He didn't say anything and Sally sure didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet. The Indian(I guess by now ya'll know its Wufei, eh?) turned and looked around at the empty road. She saw that he had 'Strong Warrior' painted in neon green on his back. About this time she figured he must speak English.   
  
"Um...hi....can you take me to the nearest gas station? Please?" She asked politely. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like   
  
"Typical for a woman..."   
  
"Can you?" She begged, giving them scary Bambi Eyes that no one can resist. Not even a guy stuck on himself.  
  
"Er....ok." He said in perfect English. He actually kind of sounded Chinese to Sally, but whatever.....   
  
He helped her onto his horse, which had 'Strong Horse' painted in neon purple on its side, and wrapped her arms around him and took hold of the saddle horn.   
  
They started riding, and it was strange because every now and then, like when the horse jumped funny, Wufei the Indian would let out an ear splitting War-Cry. I mean, we're talking 'Why not just break my eardrums again, why don't you?' and beyond. And he did it quite a few times.   
  
"YOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"   
  
Finally Sally saw a gas station in the distance, and they headed for it. Wufei let out another war cry or two, then he dropped her off at the station and rode off. She hollered a thanks, but he didn't hear her. She shrugged and walked to the gas station attendant, a boy a few years younger than her with a long chestnut braid to his thigh and big violet eyes.   
  
"Damn, lady," He said, wide-eyed, "What'd you do to that Indian to make 'im do that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Sally said defensively. "I just got on, put my arms around him and held on to the saddle horn."  
  
The attendant blinked at her, giving her one of those kawaii blank looks. "Um, lady..." He started, "Indians don't use saddle horns."  
  
@-------  
  
AnimeCat: Okay, if you're about my age this joke will make sense. If you're not.....don't ask...... Read and Review!!! Ja ne!  
  
Demons Info:  
  
I just wanted to breifly talk about my Demons installments I wrote, and offer them to readers. Demons has 3 installments other than the Demons fic itself. There is a short songfic in Aseka's first person about how she feels for Kien, there is a slightly longer but much shorter than Demons story called Forgiven, which takes place 4 years after Demons. Its a romance. Then there is the Birth of a New Demon fic which is about the original GW pilots GRANDCHILDREN. How many of *those* have ya seen?? BoaND has 2 installments of its own. HOWEVER, I cannot post BoaND without posting the first fic of the saga, because necessary info is kind of needed. Either that, or if anyone cares to know, I'll write you and send you the info, and post BoaND.   
  
Gomen if this is confusing. Arigatou, readers! Ja ne!  
  



End file.
